Seven Days
by Just a Little Spark
Summary: Seven days; one week in the life of Tadashi and GoGo. My contribution for Tomadashi Week. (As always, thanks to pk-buttcheeks!) (Finally completed)
1. Goodbye Kisses

**Alright, so the funny thing about Tomadashi week is that I was away from my laptop from a day before the week started, up to the sixth day. And I thought I could never catch up, and that I should give up on it. However, I was inspired by ff writer ****Buttons and Horseshoes**** (check out **_**her**_** take on Tomadashi week, she****'s awesome!), and since she was late too, I thought, well, why not? **

**I'm just going to put this here in one story, since... Well, you'll see what I'm going to do. **

**Again, thanks to tumblr user ****pk-buttcheeks**** for being such a sweet person and allowing me to borrow her art for a cover picture. She is the bomb! **

**(*)**

_Prompt 1: Goodbye_

_(note: this entire story is an AU where Tadashi is still alive, and the events of BH6 occurred only up to the time of the fire, which he doesn't run into, of course.) _

Movie night at the Hamada residence is always fun.

For one thing, Aunt Cass gives them _all_ of the doughnuts left over from the day's shift, which is most of the time, more than enough for all six of them. Another thing being that the Hamada household arguably had the comfiest couches in the entire vicinity of San Fransokyo (according to Fred, that is).

For two years, they had met up every Saturday evening, choosing to watch a tremendously old movie, a hot new movie, a horrifically gory movie, a ridiculously sappy romance, a cheesy old romantic comedy, a Jackie Chan movie (because those were a genre all their own), a heart-racing thriller, a heat-packed action film, or some foreign film. Sometimes, if they were feeling particularly lazy, they'd watch one of each genre, and spend the night.

It had become such a tradition that they had even created their own seating arrangement. Hiro liked the floor, and when Baymax joined them, the two of them would just sit wherever their heart desired (as long as it was on the floor). Honey Lemon wore glasses already, and had a hard time seeing things from afar, so she had a special chair that was nearest to the television, and stationed to the right of the television. Wasabi and Fred sat together, since they liked the same flavor popcorn; Tuna Soy Sour Cream. The rest of the four had already tasted the said popcorn once, and in the words of GoGo, _Once was enough_. To avoid popcorn mix-ups, the two sat together to the left of the television. Tadashi and GoGo had premier seats, a love seat that was slightly more to the back, but dead center.

Believe it or not, getting the love seat was pure destiny. All of them had drawn lots for it, picking out pieces of paper from Fred's beanie (the lucky papers having 'you lucky bastad' written on them), so when Tadashi and GoGo had picked the winning chair, they were nothing but pleased.

Sometimes, though, GoGo wished that someone _else_ had gotten Tadashi's spot. It was a little known fact that while Tadashi came off as sweet, caring, nice, and attentive, there were times when he didn't seem so, especially during movie night. Tadashi was the most talkative person she knew, and sometimes, he had a running commentary from the opening credits to the final fade to black moment.

"Oh, you can tell that this is going to be one of those cutesy movies with a cliched ending just by the look of that title-"

"_Wow_, those mechanics are amazing! Did you know that those things could actually be accomplished in like, three years time?"

"You drive way better than Vin Diesel-"

"It's always the blonde one, isn't it?"

"Look, look, he's just about to cut her off at the next exit. _Real_ mature."

There were times when GoGo was _so_ tempted to shut him up. But she couldn't. Because there was a part of her albeit, a little part, that actually found this mannerism of his _cute_.

She didn't understand him, didn't understand the way he made her feel, either, but she knew that there was just a light in him that made her feel all warm and tingly inside of her.

But today was a hard day for her. She had just received a lot of criticism on her bike from her professors, something she wasn't used to getting. She was used to their praise, their attempts at making her feel _good_ about her bike. GoGo was not used to eyes that were judging everything about the damn bike she had worked on for more than a year. She was tired, and she just wanted to enjoy the romantic comedy that Wasabi had picked out, which was apparently about a woman in her late twenties who was still hung up over her first love.

She would have gladly picked a gore film, but when it was someone's turn to pick a movie, you respected that choice.

So she sat, arms crossed over her chest, a bowl of buttered popcorn in between her and Tadashi, as the opening credits flashed on screen; cute, bubbly pink letters. She sighed inwardly. _And the commentary starts... Now._

"Is this another film from that director who came up with that lame 'I'm in love with the aliens from Pluto' movie?"

"I don't know," she answers drily, not in the mood.

"I think it's him. Can you see the similarities between that and -"

"I don't see it," she cuts him off, munching on a handful of poporn and only feeling _slightly_ guilty when he shuts up.

Tadashi knows her well enough to know when she's angry or pissed off at the world. Sometimes, he's tactful enough to leave her alone... And sometimes, he thinks that all she needs is a distraction.

_Talking = Distraction_

Twenty minutes into the film, Tadashi strikes again. "Hey, look, it's that actor from _When in ShangKong_," he points out eagerly.

GoGo drags a hand across her face.

_This was going to be a long movie_.

(*)

"-disagree with the way that he dealt with the heartbreak. A guy like him, he doesn't just drink it off, he storms off and _finds_ the guy who stole his girl and beats some sense into him."

"Mm."

"... Hey, that's the new model for the I-Inertia 900," he says five minutes later, spotting a silver convertible in the background. "How do you think they got the rights to _that_ sweet piece?"

"Mm-hmm."

"He's _drinking_ again, for the love of-"

"Tadashi."

She cuts him off, and he's stunned by the intensity in her eyes... Although he's certain that she's more pissed off at him than passionate about the movie. "Yes, GoGo?"

"I'm actually a fan of Stanisver's work since he works so many details into one movie. Parallelisms are actually a _thing_ now, you know? And yeah, that actor, Carmichael Michaels from _When in ShangKong_ is in this movie too, obviously. He got an award for best lead actor last year, remember? And the girl. The girl is an unknown, but she's pretty good at what she does."

"Go-"

"I agree with how he grieves over his girl. She makes him feel different, feel more secure about himself. And then suddenly when she's away from him, he becomes everything he's not." She's breathing heavily, and Tadashi can't remember the last time she's talked as long as now, but she still looks pissed at him. He understands.

"Shutting up now," he mutters, and she makes a satisfied noise at the back of her throat, as the film continues.

"_I can't stand one night without you."_

"_Neither can I, Leo." _

"_I just... Can I stay?" _

"_You know you can't." _

"_Then... Let me just give you a good night kiss." _

She scoffs, and Tadashi looks to her as the starlets proceed with a very 'heart-warming' kiss. "And what was that, just now?"

"_Good night kiss_," she repeats mockingly, and takes a fistful of popcorn. "Kisses are all the same. Good night, good morning, good bye, hello, and random kisses. They shouldn't have a label."

He's amused. "Aren't we bitter tonight?"

"I'm just saying," she says softly, eyes on the screen. "Kisses shouldn't be used for saying goodbye. Goodbyes are sad. Kisses are supposed to be positive feelings." She frowns.

The two of them are silent (and the rest of the group finally sigh with relief, since they're _finally_ shutting up) for the rest of the film, with the occasional munch and crunch of popcorn. Twenty minutes later, the movie ends and everyone stretches in their seats.

"That was... Interesting," Wasabi comments, as everyone gets up and prepares to leave.

"I get next pick, right?" Honey Lemon asks excitedly.

Everyone groans; Honey Lemon _always_ picks a super-fluffy romantic tear-jerker that will always make them cry in the end. They _hate_ films like that. (That's what they try to convince themselves, anyway)

"Yup," GoGo answers, reaching for her jacket.

Tadashi beats her to it, offering it to her with a smile. She looks at him suspiciously, as she pops her gum. "Thank you... Tadashi."

"You're welcome," he says, and doesn't miss the look of glee on Honey Lemon's face. He sighs inwardly. He should have known better than to fall asleep in the lab while Honey Lemon was working. According to her, he had mumbled 'GoGo' in his sleep _more_ than once.

And she had recorded it.

To keep her silent, he had to admit to her the truth; that he had a little 'crush' on GoGo, and didn't know how to make the next move. Honey Lemon had replied practically. "You know that's going to be a hard thing to do. But it'll be worth it. Just prove it to her."

The problem was knowing how to prove it to her.

As Hiro and Baymax headed upstairs, Tadashi walked the remaining four to the front door. "Anyone going to be in the lab tomorrow?" he asks.

Wasabi nods. "General cleaning for me."

"Dude, _every_ day is general cleaning for you," Fred quips.

Honey Lemon shakes her head. "I have an appointment with the doctor," she says, and turns to GoGo. "How about you?"

The short raven head answers after popping her gum. "Yeah. I'm going to work on my bike."

"Good, see you there, then," Tadashi replies, opening the door to the Lucky Cat Cafe and seeing Wasabi's tiny car on the sidewalk. The group say their obligatory 'thank you's' and 'see you tomorrow's', as they leave.

But as GoGo, who is last, is about to exit, Tadashi feels something in him give way. "Er, GoGo?"

She turns around and looks up at him, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

"About what you said earlier..." he says, aware that Fred, Wasabi, and Honey Lemon are already in the car and impatiently waiting for GoGo. "I think kisses and goodbyes _can_ go together. Without being sad."

She rolls her eyes. "Uh, _no_." 

"Hey, hey, hear me out," he says, hands in front of him in a surrendering gesture. He leans against the doorframe of the cafe, while GoGo impatiently taps her feet against the sidewalk. "Goodbyes alone are sad, I agree with you there. Kisses alone," he shrugs, "Are sad, kinda, because they have no feeling associated with them."

He can see it in her eyes, the slow resolve, as she sees his point. She bites the inside of her cheek, a habit he finds endearing, and he continues. "But goodbye kisses... You see, with the right emotions..."

Before he knows what he's doing, he acts on a sudden whim, and bends down. "Goodbye kisses are little assurances that the giver of the kiss will return." He presses a soft kiss on her forehead, and she jumps.

GoGo feels _electrified_ at the touch of his lips on her forehead through her fringe, feeling the slight stubble in the general area between her eyebrows. It is brief, however, and she feels herself wish that he had aimed a little _lower_...

He is suddenly aflame with feelings that he can't bear to hold back, and he jolts, realizing too late what he has done. _He's kissed her_. Tadashi leans back up and the first thing he sees are his three friends in the car, mouths open wide.

The next thing he sees is GoGo looking nothing short of stunned in front of him, a hand on her forehead on the exact same spot where he had kissed her.

Suddenly, all his resolve is lost, and he squeaks, steps back into the cafe and closes the door abruptly, shutting GoGo outside.

"Ha-Hamada!" she finally yells out, blushing furiously. "What the hell was _that_ about?"

His back is against the door, and he breathes heavily, not knowing what to say. He hears her pace in front of the door, and he can feel her aura (surprised, pissed, confused) radiating through the wood.

"Good night, GoGo!" he yells back pathetically, hoping she can hear him.

There's silence, and suddenly, the mail slot opens, making Tadashi jump a mile into the air. "You're not getting out of this easily, Hamada," she practically growls, and stalks away.

The last thing Tadashi hears is Honey Lemon's squeals just as GoGo opens the car door.

(*)

**I now reveal what I will be doing for the Tomadashi week! I will be literally taking the days one at a time, one day for them in real time. Therefore, we have a week of Tomadashi goodness... And how I interpret the seven prompts will be revealed as the week passes.**

**Thanks again everyone for checking this out... Tomadashi is easily becoming one of my OTPs. :D **

**See you tomorrow! **


	2. Three Memories

**Thanks for all the love received in the first chapter! I****'m sorry for NOT UPDATING FOR A MONTH. I just had my Nursing Licensure Exam (State board for those in the states, and for those who don't know what that is yet, it's basically an exam that will, if I pass, let me become a registered Nurse), and I'm waiting for the results, which will be out by the end of June, hopefully. Until then, I am going to make it up to all of you and finish up Tomadashi Week (which is more belated than anything else). **

**NOTE: A combination of writing things and flashbacks is in this chapter. So you won't get confused, here's how it's going to go: **

_Italics are flashbacks._

**Bolds are written words.**

**Anyway, here's day two of Tomadashi Week (aka the next day), with the prompt **_**Memories**_**. **

_**Special Dedication to Ayin, who has helped me very much with this chapter**_

_**And didn't even realize it, because she is the the embodiment of Honey Lemon**_

_**And I when I have difficulty writing Honey Lemon, it is Ayin that I think about.**_

_**Special Dedication to Joshua, who also unintentionally helped me think up of GoGo's **_

_**Third memory; it was turning out horrid and then you posted that picture**_

_**And I thought - well. They could do that, too. So I erased the 3**__**rd**__** memory and replaced**_

_**It with what you see here.**_

(*)

_Prompt 2: Memories_

"I am such an _idiot_!" Tadashi wails, waving a blowtorch in the air.

Fred and Wasabi look at him as if he has another head growing out of his shoulder, and they shake their heads. Tadashi doesn't _wail_. He never _wails_. But there he was, wailing and acting like Hiro. "Dude. Don't do that with the blowtorch. I don't want to have to explain _another_ fire to Callaghan," Wasabi points at him using a wrench.

Tadashi grumbles, and puts the blowtorch back on his work table. "She's ignoring me! I was such a..."

"Just _chill_, Tadashi," Fred says, reclining on his chair. "I'm sure something just came up-"

"Yeah, conveniently _after_ I suddenly threw my brain out the window and kissed her on the forehead..." he shoots back, and rubs his forehead. "Jeez, I didn't know I could be so stupid."

"Isn't this supposed to be what the _girl_'s doing?" Fred asked Wasabi out of the corner of his mouth. Wasabi grins.

"Totally."

"I can hear you two, you know," Tadashi snaps, making Fred and Wasabi flinch.

"Someone's out of character..." Wasabi sings innocently.

(*)

"I thought you were going to the lab today, GoGo!"

"I wanted to be a friend and accompany you to the doctor."

Honey Lemon has a knowing smile on her face, as the two sit in the waiting room. GoGo's arms are crossed firmly over her chest, mouth in a firm, straight line. "You're very tense," Honey Lemon speaks up.

"I hadn't noticed." 

"There isn't a need to be rude, GoGo," Honey Lemon sniffs, and GoGo sighs, contrite.

"Sorry, Honey. I just... I'm kinda..." she shrugs.

"Confused? Nervous? Tense? Wondering what in the world to do next?"

GoGo narrows her eyes at her 'dear' friend, who looked more happy about this budding '_thing_' that was going on between her and Tadashi. "...Yeah."

"Alright. So, here's what you're going to do." Honey Lemon reaches for her pink shoulder bag, and pulls out a yellow notepad, followed by a sparkly pink pen, which GoGo looks at with disgust. Completely ignoring GoGo's reaction to her stationary, Honey Lemon continues. "You will write the first three memories that come to mind when you think of Tadashi Hamada."

(*)

"The _first_ three? Or the _best_ three?" Tadashi clarifies, holding the legal pad that Wasabi hands over to him with both hands.

"First three," Fred pipes up from his couch, not looking up from his comic.

Tadashi narrows his eyes. "Is this a conspiracy?"

"No, nothing _like_ that," Wasabi says hastily. "Not like I connived with Honey Lemon on this one, not at all."

"Right."

(*)

"And this is going to help me _how_?" GoGo rolls her eyes, subtly looking around for a pen that isn't 'sparkly pink'.

"Oh, you'll know how it helps by the time you're finished," Honey Lemon waves a hand in the air dismissively, just as a nurse comes out of the doctor's office with a clipboard and a pen, calling for the brunette. "See you, GoGo! You better have at least three when I get back."

(*)

"Now, just go to your cubicle so you can work things out," Wasabi says, gesturing with his hands. "I can't work with your confused thoughts messing up the vibe in here."

Tadashi shakes his head, and walks off, wondering why he agreed to this in the first place. _Right. Because you need to collect your thoughts. Be still. Be cool. Like GoGo would say. Woman up!_ He stops his train of thought, smiles, and writes the first memory.

**Woman Up**

_A sharp pain shoots up his arm, and he inhales sharply, biting his bottom lip while simultaneously running through a string of curse words in his mind. He brings his injured hand up to survey the damage, and winces at his bleeding fingertips. This was going to be the last time he tries putting his hand on the-_

"_I heard a girly squeal. What's going on?" _

_He groans and turns around to look at GoGo, who has a hand on her hip, shaking her head in annoyance. They've been working together in the same lab for a year, and she's already developed a habit of walking in on him while he works on his inventions."It's nothing, GoGo, I jus-" He pauses, and pouts. "I don't squeal!"_

"_Show me." _

_Knowing that she isn't going away until she gets what she wants, he brings up his right hand. "Oh, you just had to touch it, didn't you?" she clucks, making a 'tsk'-ing noise. She turns away abruptly, and rummages for something in one of Tadashi's drawers. She finally emerges with a small white box with a red cross on it._

_He has an amused smile on his face. "You know first aid?" _

_She rolls her eyes. "Everyone needs to know how to heal their little cuts and scrapes, Hamada." She gestures at him to sit down on the floor, and once he's in place, she sits across from him, placing the first aid kit in front of them. She brings out little bottles of Hydrogen Peroxide, Betadine, cotton balls and assorted colored band-aids. "Alright, this is going to sting, so... Woman Up."_

"_Woman up?" it's the first time he hears the term, and she practically twitches in annoyance. _

"_I prefer 'woman up' to 'man up', because, you know, I am female," she stresses. "And I... Well..." she gently reaches for his hand, and places it on her knees, palm up as she starts her first aid. "I broke my leg when I was ten. I was on a bike."_

_He has a small smile on his face; she rarely opens up to him. Come to think of it, this is the first time she's opened up to him. "I can imagine that." She scowls, and (hopefully) unintentionally, pours an unusually large amount of Hydrogen Pyroxide on his fingers. He hisses. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Okay!" _

"_So anyway, I was hurt really bad, couldn't walk, and the medical team that responded to me was an all-female team. I thought, if they were strong enough to see me, with a really bad looking broken bone, I could be that strong, too. So I thought, woman up." _

_Tadashi smiles, looking down at her head, bowed down as she concentrates on cleaning up his scraped fingers. "Makes sense. I like it." _

(*)

GoGo sits in the waiting room, pen poised over paper as she waits for a memory to grace her presence...

And it doesn't.

_Why am I having such a hard time thinking up a memory? Why am I even taking this seriously? _She scowls, and nearly gives up on the whole idea. _It's this stupid pen. I can't write anything with it when it's so damn sparkly._ She abandons the pen and places it in the middle of Honey Lemon's notebook, staring down at it balefully.

And then it hits her.

"It has to be here," she mutters, reaching inside her own bag. Her fingers close over smooth metal, and she practically sighs with relief as she brings out a beautiful silver fountain pen that has a few lines of white ink imprinted on it that are almost indecipherable, and writes down the first memory of Tadashi she can think of.

**The Second Robotic Enthusiasts Convention**

"_Oh, I do wish you could join us, GoGo," Honey Lemon says softly, pausing by GoGo's hospital bed and patting her friends head softly._

"_Let's stop talking about it. Okay? It's a stupid flu, I don't get why I have to stay in the hospital for-"_

"_It's not a flu, it's an on and off fever for five days that the doctor has to observe," Tadashi speaks up, and looks almost annoyed with her. "I'm not letting you come with us to REC."_

"_That's total bull!" GoGo growls, which then changes into a hacking cough. "Damn it."_

_Tadashi's face softens. "Look. There's going to be another convention. Just rest. Okay? I promise I'll bring you something."_

_GoGo sighs, resigned, even though she would let herself be rolled into the convention on a stretcher with her IV fluid attached. "Go and have fun, already." _

_Tadashi returns to visit her the next evening, a huge grin on his face. "Hey, how's the speedster feeling?" _

"_Doc says I can go home tomorrow." She snorts, and looks up at him. "The speedster?" _

_He shrugs. "I wanted to call you something cute." Both of them blush, and Tadashi immediately changes the topic. "So uhm, everything at the con was like really expensive, but I think I was able to get you something you might like..."_

"_You actually brought me something back?" She raises her eyebrows. She hadn't expected him to. _

"_Well, I promised, didn't I?" When she doesn't answer, he reaches into the pocket of his jacket and pulls out a shiny, silver fountain pen, and holds it out to her. _

_She reaches out and gets it from him, smiling at the feel of the cool metal against her fingers. In shimmering white letters, the words, 'Second Robotic Enthusiasts Convention' read out in neat print. "I bought you the pen because... Well besides everything being expensive, I... Er, it reminded me of you."_

"_Explain why a _fountain pen_ would remind you of _me_." Her words sound offended, but her tone is gentle. _

"_Well... you appear cool, cold, aloof... But people often misunderstand that. Because to me you just... You shine." _

_She blushes, and turns her head to the side so he can't see her. "Idiot."_

(*)

Tadashi twirls the pen between his fingers, wondering what he would think of next. When it came to GoGo, there were just so many memories he could think of, but none of them screamed out to him like Woman Up did.

And suddenly, the memory of her treating his cuts brings up another memory, one that brings both a warm smile and a deep red blush to his cheeks.

Unbeknownst to him, a few miles away, GoGo suddenly thinks of the same thing, and they write the same thing on different sheets of paper.

**Test Ride #1**

"_I don't think this is a good idea," Tadashi tries telling her, following her out of the lab and into broad daylight. _

"_Still not gonna talk me out of this, Hamada."_

"_Come on, GoGo," Tadashi says, a bit more insistently. GoGo plows forth, wheeling her bike with mag suspension wheels, the first prototype, down the pavement. Her helmet is hanging off the handlebars, and she has a determined look on her face, which should have been the first sign to him that she wasn't going to listen to a word he'd say. "I still don't think the wheels will hold."_

_She continues walking. "That's why there are test drives, y'know." _

_He gives up and throws his hands up in the air. "You are going to _kill_ yourself."_

_GoGo has the hint of a smile on her face. "That's why you're here, isn't it?" _

_She has him there - he knows she was going to go through with it anyway, and she knows that his knight in shining armor complex wouldn't allow him to leave her. They know each other too well. "Fine. Let's go through with the test drive. Don't come crying, though."_

"_I _don't_ cry," she points out, and they finally reach their destination. _

_It's a long stretch of flat pavement that runs behind the school buildings, specifically where students can test out their inventions. GoGo has intentionally chose a time where she can have the entire area to herself, because her paranoia won't allow her to test drive her bike in front of people when she is 95% sure that she's going to fail this one._

_Yes, both of them know that the possibility of this test drive being a successful one is slim. That's partially why he's here to spot her. The other reason is to offer support when her bike breaks. And another hidden motive is to show her that he can be there for her when she needs him. _

_By the time he's tuned back into the real world, GoGo has her helmet over her head, knee pads and elbow pads in place. She normally doesn't go overboard with the protective gear, but hey. It's the first test drive. "Ready, Hamada?" she asks, seeing if he's holding their video camera. _

_He holds a thumbs-up, and presses record. "First test drive for GoGo Tomago's bike, 5:42 in the afternoon. Go!" _

_GoGo sits easily on her bike, getting a feel of it. She presses down on the pedals, gently at first, and the bike moves forward. Tadashi watches her shoulders stiffen, and she leans forward over the handlebars - a sign that she's about to speed up._

_And then she does, and she looks magnificent - the bike really _is_ fast, just how she wanted it to be. She looks like she's flying at impossible speeds, and he can't help but be amazed... Until she turns. _

_Something goes wrong as she tries to veer a sharp left, and the front wheel suddenly dislodges, making the bike break harshly, tip forward, and send her flying. _

_His pulse quickens. "GoGo!" he cries out, quickly stopping the recording and rushing over to her. The bike is toppled over, but that's not his problem; GoGo is lying down on the pavement nearly two feet away from her bike. _

"_Well... That was stupid," she groans just as Tadashi reaches her._

"_Are you okay?" he asks her in a panic, as she rolls over to her side, clutching her side. "Oh my God, did you break a rib?!"_

_She manages a chuckle. "Maybe just my pride, Hamada. Help me up?" _

_He doubtfully gets up first, and offers a hand. She gingerly gets up, and almost immediately falls back down again after putting her weight on her feet. Tadashi brings an arm around her waist, helping her; and making both of them blush. "Whoa, what's broken?" he asks._

"_Should something be 'broken'?" GoGo asks, and carefully tries standing up again, placing most of her weight on Tadashi. (She honestly feels like nothing, seriously) "Oh, sh-"_

_Now Tadashi has both of his arms around her, now supporting her weight fully as she clings at him. "GoGo?" _

_Her breathing is shallow; she's obviously in pain. Her knuckles turn white as she grips at Tadashi's shirt, whether it's to stand up straight or distract herself from the pain, he's not sure. "I sprained my right ankle. I know what it feels like, it's happened before," she says in a rush. "And my left knee. There's something wrong with it." _

_Tadashi's about to lecture her, but he knows better. Instead, he bends down, and scoops her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style. She's in shock, and unable to protest as he begins walking to the nurse's office. "Ta-Tadashi! Put me down!" she squeaks._

"_Come on, GoGo," Tadashi grunts, trying not to blush at the fact that she called him by his first name. "Make this easier for both of us. Hold on."_

"_But-but-but-"_

"_Don't be such a baby," he chides, smiling down at her._

"_But... My bike..." she says softly, relaxing a bit._

"_I'll message one of the others to get it for you," he says, planning to do so once they reach the nurse's office. _

_She's quiet, and continues to clutch at the front of his shirt. "GoGo, it would be easier for both of us if you'd just..." he blushes. "If you'd just wrap your arms around my neck."  
_

"_Uh-" She blushes as well, and adjusts her position and arms, which brings her closer to his face. "Like that?" _

"_Yeah..." he murmurs._

_They continue on in silence, and finally GoGo speaks up again, although she doesn't look up at him._

"_Hamada?" _

"_Yeah?"_

"_I'm... I'm glad I met you."_

_He smiles softly, his hold on her tightening slightly. "Me too, GoGo."_

(*)

"One more to go." GoGo purses her lips and can't help but feel a bit... Happy that Honey Lemon had given her this assignment. Maybe she _did_ like Tadashi more than 'a little bit'. Maybe she had liked him for a while. While she remembers her memories of Tadashi Hamada, her heart speeds up a little bit.

And it is that brief moment of tachycardia that GoGo pens in her last memory.

**Mug Cake**

"_The last time I checked, the lab wasn't a kitchen," GoGo drawls as she walks in one Sunday morning to see Tadashi mixing things in bowls._

_He offers a grin, gesturing for her to come over. "Thought I'd take advantage of the empty lab. Aunt Cass is always breathing down my neck whenever I try to bake something in her kitchen. She's convinced I'm going to explode it or something." He shrugs, and pours the mixture into two mugs. _

_GoGo can't help but smile at how adorable he looks; he's wearing a blue apron over his usual attire of a t-shirt and jeans, has a mug in his hands, and although the ingredients he's gathered look pretty basic (it doesn't look like he's going to whip up tiramisu or some other complex dessert), his face is a mess. There's flour on his forehead, and a hint of chocolate around the edge of his lips. This is a new side to Tadashi she hasn't seen before - baker Tadashi. _

"_And what are you baking for us today, Chef Hamada?" she asks, shrugging off her coat and standing next to him._

"_The simple, yet gorgeous, mug cake," he says proudly, showing her two mugs; a pale lavender one and a bright red one, halfway full with a chocolatey concoction._

"_I hope the other one's for me," she can only say, as Tadashi pops the two mugs in the lab's microwave. _

"_Of course it is, GoGo," Tadashi grins. "All you have to do is wait a couple of minutes."_

_As the microwave counts down to zero, GoGo's thinking that there's something wrong with this picture, she can't figure out what... _

"_So, I didn't expect you to be here," Tadashi comments, wiping his hands on the front of his apron._

"_It was getting boring at home," GoGo replies, sitting down. Whatever's bugging her will come to her, eventually._

_Tadashi sits down next to her, twiddling his thumbs. "So you come down here when you're bored?"_

_She nods. "There are better ways I can use my brain," GoGo says, and looks up at him. She snorts, and reaches a hand up to brush the flour off his forehead, pretending not to notice that his face is quickly turning pink. "Sorry, I can't take you seriously when you look like you just swam in a pool of raw brownie mix." _

_He rolls his eyes. "Thanks a lot, GoGo," he says, and reaches up to wipe his mouth. "Sorry for taste-testing the batter." _

_Their hands bump into each other, and now both of them are blushing, but unable to look away from the other. Suddenly, GoGo knows what's wrong. "Hamada... Why did you bring two mugs if you didn't know I'd be here today?"_

_He flinches, and GoGo knows she hit the nail on the head. "Hm. Actually... Well... That's a good question-"_

_The alarm for the microwave beeps just in the middle of his rambling, and Tadashi holds up a finger. "Just a minute." _

_GoGo fidgets in her seat while Tadashi stands up to get their mug cakes from the microwave, wondering what he's going to say when he gets back. He hands her the red mug and a spork (it is the only clean utensil he can find), smiling, and sits back down on his chair, the same utensil in his hand. "Shall we?" he asks, and she nods._

_GoGo takes a bite, and suddenly feels like she's been brought up to heaven. "Oh, _wow_," she exclaims, and takes another bite. "Hamada, quit robotics engineering. Be a chef. Please."_

_He laughs. "You're right. It's pretty good." _

"_Pretty good? Are you serious? You're... You're like the Gordon Ramsay of baking." GoGo practically inhales her mug cake, and smiles contentedly when she's finished. Tadashi finishes his mug cake soon after. "Thanks," she says, smiling at him. _

"_To answer your question..." he says hesitantly, looking down at his mug. "I... Uhm... I brought two mugs with me because..."_

"_Because...?" she can't help but egg him on._

"_I... I kinda hoped that you'd be here," he confesses, and finally looks at her. _

"_Well..." she fiddles with her thumbs, not knowing if what she says next is the right thing to say. "I'm glad I was here, then."_

_His smile is an answer enough. _

(*)

Tadashi leans his head back against the wall, thinking of one last memory, so that he could finally get back to his normal routine. He didn't want to admit it to himself yet, but he had an inkling of a reason why he had this little project.

At the thought of the word project, he knows what his last memory is. It's probably his favorite, and he wonders why he just thought of it now.

**Milk**

"_Oh my _God_, Hamada, just _feed_ it already!" _

"_For the last time, GoGo, our baby is a _girl-"

"_It's a freaking _doll_, Hamada!" _

"_Be quiet!" Tadashi gets up to walk to the offending, wailing baby doll that is currently on the table in Tadashi's work space. He carries the doll gently, looking for the toy bottle that would the baby stop crying... For a half hour, anyway. He finally spots the bottle next to his toolbox, and soon enough, the baby is quiet. _

_GoGo sighs happily. "Finally." _

"_GoGo, I don't understand why you're so averse towards the idea of taking care of a baby doll." Tadashi tsks at her disapprovingly. _

"_I'm not a baby person, okay? I'm more of a dog person."_

"_Animals and people are different categories, GoGo." Tadashi sighs. They still had a week to go on this 'parenting project' that they were forced to complete together. GoGo had yet to even hold the baby (which they had named Milk, because GoGo said that it was what it craved for 24/7, anyway) or even feed her, which concerned Tadashi._

_Although he didn't mind doing all the work in this particular project (it was basically taking care of Hiro all over again), it bothered him that GoGo had children issues. More specifically, baby issues. _

"_Meh. Same boat." She shrugs, and gets back to tinkering around with her bike. Tadashi sighs, and knows there's only one thing to do. _

"_I'm going to head back home for a while," he says, searching for his backpack. _

"_Mm-hm."_

"_I'll only be gone an hour."_

"'_Kay."_

"_I'm leaving Milk here."_

"_...WHAT?" _

_She is suddenly pale, although she looks furious. To any other person, she'd be scary, but to Tadashi... This just confirmed his suspicions. _

_She was scared of the baby. For unfathomable reasons._

"_Look, I can't go home with Milk-"_

"_You've been doing that for the past three weeks!" _

"_Aunt Cass has relatives over-"_

"_But-but-but as long as you feed it, it won't make any noise!"_

"_Exactly."_

_GoGo crosses her arms stubbornly. "I'm not going to be stuck with it!" _

"_Too bad," Tadashi says, and leaves GoGo alone with baby Milk, to battle her personal demons._

_He wasn't lying when he said that Aunt Cass had relatives over. When he arrived, it was like an entire army went to greet him at the door. He had planned on getting the blueprints he wanted from his room, probably just a quick hi-hello-goodbye to his relatives, and then he could go back to the lab. He hadn't counted on talking to each distant relative, and playing with his little cousins for a while. Tadashi wasn't a cruel person by nature, and had only intended to leave GoGo alone with Milk for an hour, tops. _

_It ended up being five, and he was sure that GoGo would have his head the minute he stepped through the door. As he walked up to SFIT, he turned on his phone, and winced at the messages._

GoGo: It's crying again. Where did you put the bottle.

GoGo: Never mind.

GoGo: It won't shut up.

GoGo: Hamada, it's almost an hour. You better be on your way here.

GoGo: Hamada.

GoGo: Where the heck are you?!

GoGo: It's crying again!

GoGo: I gave it the freaking bottle!

GoGo: HAMADA

_And the text messages ceased an hour ago - he wonders what happened. "Oh, please don't let her throw Milk out the window, please," he mutters to himself. _

_But as he nears the sliding doors, he can hear a soft humming from the other side. _Humming_. He pauses just outside the door, hoping to get more of a glimpse of what's going on inside, but the doors slide open, leaving him vulnerable._

_GoGo turns around, and he sees Milk nestled in her arms as she hums the baby doll to sleep. He doesn't know the song; all he knows is that GoGo's eyes definitely look softer than they've ever been, and that he wants to immortalize the picture of GoGo holding a baby in her arms-_

_And he turns red. Because there is no way on earth that he imagined having a life with GoGo. That's _too much_ into the future for him._

_She stops humming and approaches him, still holding Milk. "Hamada-"_

"_I'm sorry," he blurts out. "Relatives are relatives. They were like... Like... They had tentacles. And I couldn't get away."_

"_You're a family guy, I get it," she replies, no sense of anger in her voice. "I guess that's one thing I like about you..." she says even softer. They both blush._

_Trying to move on, Tadashi speaks up. "How did you, uh... Manage?" _

"_Well..." her eyes narrow, and he catches a bit of her old self. "Milk wouldn't stop crying. And I gave her her bottle, and everything. And it was getting pretty annoying, so I... I sang it to sleep." Tadashi doesn't respond right away. "It worked, you know? I just did the first thing that came to mind but I..." She inhales deeply. "I want to apologize. I was... I'm really difficult when it comes to kids because..." _

_He's quiet, and looks at her. She's opening up to him; he loves it when she opens up to him, because he can understand her more. GoGo rarely apologizes, rarely explains herself... So he waits with baited breath with whatever she has to say. _

"_My mom is... I don't remember her taking care of me. There aren't any pictures of her holding me, no videos of her playing with me... My dad was always away. I don't have any other brothers or sisters, so I just..." she looks away, and stops unconsciously rocking Milk. "I don't know how to... Care." _

_There is a long moment of silence, and neither of them speak. And then Tadashi does the only thing he knows to do when Hiro's feeling down - He hugs her. _

_She fits perfectly, _oh so perfectly_, in his arms. His head rests on the top of her head, and he knows that this would be _so_ comfortable... If it weren't for the plastic baby doll named Milk. "You care, GoGo," he says softly. "I know you do. You just express it differently."_

_Before she can say anything back, Milk suddenly bursts into an all out wail, making the two of them jump apart._

_They stare at each other in surprise, and then smile. _

"_I'll feed her," GoGo says, before Tadashi can offer to do it for her. _

"_Okay." _

(*)

"Are you done?"

Honey Lemon's voice startles GoGo, and she hurriedly rips out the paper where she's hurriedly scribbled three memories. "Huh? Uh. Yeah. Done."

The taller brunette has a huge grin on her face, one that rivals the Cheshire Cat. "Well?"

"It's... What am I supposed to say?" GoGo replies, annoyed.

"How do you feel?"

(*)

"I don't know what I feel," Tadashi mutters, as Fred and Wasabi watch him pace back and forth. "I know I'm over the 'You're such an idiot, Tadashi' phase. But what _else_ am I supposed to feel?"

"Maybe... Uh... Less of an idiot?"

(*)

"I feel... Sad."

"Oh." Honey Lemon is surprised. She sits down immediately next to GoGo. "Well, uh, why on earth would you be sad? I thought you'd feel something else, like-"

"Sad because I have a feeling I've just taken him for granted all these years." GoGo drags a hand down her face.

(*)

"I think I haven't done _enough_," Tadashi stresses. "I've always given her little hints, watched from afar, but I have never actually _said_ it."

"Well... Maybe you need to say it," Fred suggests, an easy smile on his face.

(*)

"Maybe... You two should talk. Maybe you need to tell him that." Honey Lemon smiles encouragingly, and gives GoGo a little hug. "Tadashi won't bite," she says.

"Ugh... _This is why I hate feelings,_" she grumbles.

Honey Lemon laughs, but before she can reply, GoGo's phone beeps. GoGo raises an eyebrow, and reads the message.

**Tadashi**

**I'm an idiot. Can we talk? Tomorrow?**

Honey Lemon squeals loudly, making the other patients in the waiting room look at her. GoGo narrows her eyes, ignoring the blush rising rapidly on her cheeks. "Shut _up_," she scowls, and her thumbs hover over the keypad of her phone as she wonders what to reply next.

(*)

"Why do I have a feeling that the way we're acting right now is the way the _girl's_ supposed to be acting?" Wasabi asks, as the three of the sit in a circle around Tadashi's phone.

"This is still cool, though," Fred grins. "This way, we can _totally_ understand how girls work. And then we'll be able to snatch them off their feet."

Wasabi shrugs. "Fine."

The phone beeps, and Wasabi lets out a girly scream. Tadashi and Fred look at him, shake their heads, and then, Tadashi reaches for his phone.

**GoGo**

**Yeah. Okay. Sure. You know where to find me.**

"YES!"

(*)

**Okay. Whew. That was incredibly long. 15 pages on my writer. Hah. **

**But you see, I wanted to make up for not updating for EVER. So I kinda snuck in five mini-shots inside this chapter, and because I was thinking about this chapter when I shouldn't have been, which was during class.**

**I think I might have made it a bit messier than usual, but oh, well. I'm very happy with the results.**

**Stay tuned for Day 3! Anyone excited? **


	3. The Calm and The Storm

**So I just came home from watching Pentatonix live. And I am so inspired (mainly because Scott Hoying waved at me aaaaaaaah /fangirls wildly) to write day three! **

**I got comments through PM and reviews that they felt GoGo was a bit OOC last chapter, and I agree. **_**But**_**. I****'d like to say that I like thinking of GoGo as OOC **_**because**_** of her feelings for Tadashi. Don't tell me you don't do it - act a little bit different around your crush, or tell your boy/girlfriend things you wouldn't normally tell strangers. But I will look over the last chapter again once I'm done with the seven days, and edit it if I think she's a bit too OOC. Thank you for the comments, they really do make me realize things about my stories. :) /sends you hugs and cookies/ **

_**Special Dedication to pk-buttcheeks on tumblr for continuing to inspire me, and ayinvui and Buttons and Horseshoes for supporting me five-ever.**_

(*)

_Prompt 3: Opposites_

GoGo loves wide, open spaces. It is these spaces that make her feel limitless; like she can fly, reach speeds no other person has reached before. She often finds herself in the middle of San Fransokyo's version of Central Park for this reason.

After more awkward texts with Tadashi, they have decided on this venue, at two in the afternoon. She wears her usual attire - a tank top underneath a black cropped jacket, and gray leggings. She pops her twenty-seventh bubble, (because yes, she's counting) and sighs, not bothering to look at her phone.

_He is late_.

It's not like it's a surprise to her. You see, for all of Tadashi's selflessness, he is almost always late. He's late because he 'couldn't just leave that kitten in the middle of the road', or because 'Aunt Cass needed someone to hold the door open for the delivery men' or because 'the senior citizens club just decided to leave the restaurant they were eating at and cross the road to the _other_ restaurant, and _someone_ had to help all twenty-five of them cross the road'.

Sometimes, she finds it a little cute that he's such a goody two-shoes. Other times, she thinks he's just being taken for granted by almost everyone he knows. And she doesn't _want_ him to out-stretch himself.

Although she knew she was probably doing the same to him, anyway.

"I'm sorry I'm late!" Tadashi exhales sharply, announcing his arrival. GoGo's silent, and just stares out at the open space. _Thinking_. "I was... I actually got caught up because-"

She holds a hand up. "It's okay. Save it. I don't need another story of your heroics." GoGo doesn't mean for it to sound as harsh as it does. But she sees him wince.

"Sorry," he says quickly, and she cracks a smile.

There's a silence so heavy that Baymax couldn't lift it, and that's saying something.

"So. Uh, how was Honey Lemon's check up, yesterday?" Tadashi tries to open up a subject.

GoGo shrugs. "It was just a check up. It's not like she has the flu, or something serious."

"Oh."

Again; _silence_.

GoGo deals with the awkwardness by being completely still; in her opinion, if you didn't let your emotions drown you, you wouldn't get bothered by tension. She stares out, observes how blue the sky is, and how green the grass looks. She finds serenity in stillness, no matter how awkward the situation is. At least, she _tries_ to find serenity. Today, it isn't working.

But she will _not. Let it. Get the best of her._

Tadashi is fidgety. His friends (GoGo included) have realized that Tadashi deals with stress through his fingers; tapping his fingers, ripping up paper, making things spin, cracking his knuckles. He's currently ripping the grass around him out of their roots, making a mess, and scattering the grass over his jeans. Tadashi is rarely speechless, but for some reason, he is now.

Until he isn't... And can't stop speaking.

"I remember the first time I met you. I remember you walking into the lab like you owned it, you dumping your backpack on a random worktable and claiming it yours until we all graduated. The thing is, I remember the little things about you, like how you hate blue bubblegum for some reason, and how you always pick action movies for movie night, and that you're ambidextrous but like using your right hand more."

You'd think she wasn't listening by the way she just stares out towards the park's scenery, but she's stopped chewing her gum.

"I've been... For three years, I thought that these feelings were normal. I thought that you were _supposed_ to feel that way about your friends. But I don't know Wasabi's favorite color. I don't know how Honey Lemon likes her coffee. I don't even know Fred's parents names." He pauses, and then looks at her. "I know _yours_."

GoGo inhales sharply, feeling her stomach do backflips and her heart do cartwheels. It's physically tiring for her to feel this roller coaster of emotions, but she can't help but like the feeling. She's come to associate this feeling with Tadashi, anyway. Her heart roars loud in her ears, and she almost misses Tadashi's next words.

"I just want you to know that... I act like a dork around you because all of the sudden, I don't know how to act around you anymore." Tadashi leans back on his hands, and stares at the sky. "You confuse me. There."

There's another silence.

It takes a while for GoGo to realize that it's her turn to talk, now.

_Alright, GoGo. Woman up. Say what's on your mind. Shouldn't be that hard. _"You confuse me too, so we're even," she says gruffly.

Tadashi smiles to himself; he didn't expect her to come up with a five minute speech like he did. In fact, he'd be bothered if she did. "Is that a good thing?" he asks her.

"You tell me," she replies, shrugging.

GoGo doesn't like talking about feelings; especially when it comes to relationship feelings. It was because of her unwillingness to talk about these feelings that caused both of her short-lived relationships to end. Two relationships that didn't last more than a month back in high school. They had all ended when the guys realized that she was hiding behind a thick wall made of metal that had no intention of breaking. She intimidated them, and so, they backed off. GoGo thought that opening yourself up was a sign of weakness. But Tadashi... Tadashi was different. Unlike those two other boys, Tadashi had been, for three years, slowly chipping away at her walls, getting glimpses of her true self. She could feel him surrounding her, seeping into the cracks of her well-built wall, catching her off-guard most of the time. She didn't even let her closest friends in, so why was Tadashi finding small, simple ways to let himself in?

It scared her.

Tadashi prefers talking about his feelings. His arguments with Hiro were evidence enough that if you kept it all bottled up inside, it wasn't going to end well. But crushes and feelings were different. This wasn't his brother he was talking to, it was GoGo. An unpredictable enigma if there ever was one. She could be stone-cold one minute, and cracking up over a lame joke the next. Tadashi knew that she was difficult, but he was willing to wait until she let him inside her complex persona. He had been in relationships before, but the effort he exerted just to get to know her better was more, so much more than he had ever done before in previous relationships. And he knew that whatever he was doing, if he just kept up at it, would work; because she was slowly opening up to him, slowly learning how to talk to him, and yet still be her strong, confident self that intrigued him so much.

It encouraged him.

She stands up abruptly, looking away from Tadashi so that he can't see the look on her face. "I have to go. I... I promised Honey Lemon I'd drop by the store to get that thing for her." It isn't entirely a lie; Honey Lemon didn't really need a new Florence flask, but GoGo had insisted on buying her one and told her she'd buy the appartus after meeting up with Tadashi.

He stands up as well, bits of grass falling from his lap. He puts his hands in his pockets, looking at her as she deliberately faces away from him. "Alright. Uhm. Need a ride?"

She shakes her head. "I brought my bike. Thanks, though," she replies, still not looking at him.

He mentally kicks himself; he's losing her and he's losing her quickly. "GoGo, look-"

"Yeah, Hamada?" she tries sounding nonchalant. _Key word: tries_.

"Just - Wait. _Look at me_." He reaches out, grabs her by the shoulders, and forces her to turn around and look at him. Her cheeks are flushed, and she immediately looks at anything else _besides_ Tadashi.

_Block it out. Block it out. Block it out_, she chants desperately inside of her head, but she feels the emotions swelling up inside of her like a tsunami.

He lets go of her shoulders, almost turning as red as she is. "Okay. GoGo, I don't want this to become awkward between the two of us-"

"I think it's too late for that."

Both of them are standing at the edge of a cliff, Tadashi thinks; the metaphorical cliff of their friendship. Does he stay on the cliff with her? He knows she'll happily stay there if he doesn't do anything. The question is, will she follow him if he jumps?

"One date."

Her eyes pop open, and it's obvious to him that she hadn't _really_ expected him to ask her out. "Hamada?"

"I want to see if we should... I want to... We could... I just want to..." he's having trouble finishing his sentences.

She tentatively waits for him to calm down. Tadashi inhales deeply, composes himself, and continues. "_Please_ go out with me. One date. That's all I'm asking for." He presses his hands together, and does the one thing he _knows _she can't say no to.

_The puppy dog eyes._

"That is _low_, Hamada," GoGo growls, trying to avert her eyes and avoid laughing. "Are you really that desperate?"

"Maybe yes, maybe no, _please_?" Tadashi bends down so she can't escape his puppy dog eyes, and suddenly, everything's back to normal again.

A small smile graces GoGo's features. "I can't _believe_ you used the puppy dog eyes."

"Well, you can't resist these. Right?" His grin wavered a bit, as she stared up thoughtfully at him.

"...Yes." Her answer is short, final, and he's confused. _What?!_

"GoGo...?" His voice lacks the confidence it has earlier. He's wondering whether to use the puppy dog eyes again or not when...

"Oh, _damn_ it, I'm such an idiot," GoGo mutters to herself, and shakes her head. "I meant, _yes_. A date. One date."

His heart stopped beating.

As he is stunned into silence, GoGo can't help but smile at him. "Look. I'm gonna go get the thing for Honey Lemon, okay? I'll text you!"

He's staring into space even as she zooms away.

(*)

**I am disappointed by the way I used 'opposites' in this chapter. I could have been more creative, but this is what my fingers started typing... And I finish what I start. Anyhoo, I guess it's okay. I mean, I wouldn't post it on here if it didn't pass my own standards, so I guess... Hurray? **

**And this is **_**one of the most difficult talks I have ever written out ever**_**. I am not a fan of writing 'the talks'. Most of the time when I'm writing, both characters are **_**soooo**_** into each other and are ready to just fling themselves at each other straight away... But we all know our GoGo won't do that, and Tadashi's just the perfect gentlemen.**

**If you liked this chapter, leave a review. Think someone's OOC, leave it in there. I accept constructive criticism but I don't tolerate outright flames. **

**See you next chapter! **

**/explodes into a puff of a capella and purple glitter**


	4. Earth and Air

**The time for day four has arrived! I am so happy that people are **_**still**_** reviewing and favoriting; for that, you shall all automatically receive virtual chocolate chip cookies. Ta-daaaaa! (It****'s working, I promise) **

**I just realized that I had two really, really good (for me, anyway) Tomadashi drafts from like earlier in the year, and I was wondering if I should finish them? One's basically a longer, more detailed version of the Milk mini-fic from day two, and the other has the prompt 'Opposite Day'. I originally wrote both for Tomadashi week, but obviously didn't get around to finishing them.**

**Anyhoo, here's day four! Tadashi and GoGo's first date - how do you think it's going to end up? **

_Special dedication to __JungleAllTheWay__ just because she (assuming you are a she, and if not, I apologize) said I was able to convince her to ship Tomadashi as equally as she did TadaHoney (Promoting love for all ships, woot woot). I am glad to have a convert. xD Not to mention that the 25 Senior Citizens was my favorite part, too. _

(*)

_Prompt 4: Elements_

GoGo lies in bed, staring up at her ceiling. It's nine in the morning. Tadashi hasn't replied to her text, and she's wondering if he was all just talk. Her phone lays, forgotten, on her bedside table, and she suddenly realizes that this is what teenage girls in movies felt like.

She rolls over and sighs, feeling the wall inside of her build up, strengthen, harden, and solidify.

_Beep_.

She scrambles for her phone, nearly tripping over her bedsheets and blankets, and reaches for her phone. "Oh, crap, Tomago, what the hell is wrong with you? Woman _up_!" she mutters to herself, and reads the message, her heart racing.

**Tadashi**

**Sorry I didn't reply last night, I dropped my phone while I was trying to reply and broke it pretty badly**

GoGo stops reading and sighs, but has a small smile on her face. _Idiot_.

**And Hiro just got it put together for me earlier. I was thinking movie, then dinner date? 5PM good for you?**

Before she can reply, her phone beeps again, and Tadashi's already sent another message.

**Tadashi**

**Oh. Good morning, by the way. :) **

She shakes her head, fighting off the blush, and types in a quick reply.

**Depends on the movie, Hamada.**

While she waits for Tadashi's reply, she takes a look at her closet, wondering what to wear. Any other day, she wouldn't give a crap about what people thought of her attire, but today made her _slightly_ nervous. _Was her black leather jacket too plain? Did her leggings make her under dressed? Should she wear different colors?_

_Beep_.

_That was quick_, she thinks fondly, and opens his message.

**I was thinking we could just wing it. I didn't check any of the schedules. **

"How spontaneous of you, Hamada..." GoGo smiles to herself, replies to his text, and returns to her closet. "Although... You really don't have to ask for help from your brother to craft up a reply," she continues talking to herself, knowing her date too well.

(*)

_Beep_.

"Wow, _that_ was quick," Hiro comments, and picks up Tadashi's phone. He puts his newest robot to the side, and reads the message out loud. "How spontaneous of you, Hamada. Alright, I'm up for it. See you there at 5."

Tadashi looks up from his prone position on Hiro's bed, looking as eager as a puppy. "Tell her, okay, fine, I'll see her there."

Hiro rolls his eyes. "Nuh-uh, bro. You're not going to _see her there_." Hiro Hamada, your average modern cupid, types in a reply to his brother's crush. "Nope, picking you up at four, and you're not going to change my mind. See ya!"

"Hiro, she's gonna know it's not me."

The younger Hamada snorts. "Knowing her, she probably knew from the first message."

(*)

After replying to Hiro (she's convinced it's the younger Hamada; Tadashi wouldn't be so upfront. Heck, she's sure he would've agreed to meet her at the theater if Hiro hadn't intervened), she looks at her closet again and wonders _why in the world she's contemplating her outfit_.

There's a reason Tadashi asked her out on a date, and it's not because of cute outfits and a preppy attitude. If he wanted that, he would have asked Honey Lemon out on a date. Now feeling a bit more confident, she _almost_ pulls out her usual attire...

But it wouldn't hurt to tweak her usual style just a _little_ bit.

(*)

"_And I would walk five hundred miles, and I would walk five hundred more~_"

Honey Lemon sings to herself as she enjoys the quiet the lab rarely has to offer; usually, GoGo races around on her bike, Wasabi complains about how noisy and unruly everyone's being, Fred... Continues being Fred, and Tadashi talks to himself loudly when trying to figure something out.

This is why Honey Lemon wears headphones most of the time; she prefers music to their constant bickering.

Her phone rings, and the brunette curiously checks out her phone screen.

**Hiro Hamada calling...**

"He-llooooo, Hiro!" she chirps, putting aside her chemicals for the moment. "How _are_ you doing?"

"Hey, Honey Lemon. I'm fine, but-"

"Honey Lemon _I need you_."

Her eyes blink in surprise as she hears Tadashi yank the phone away from her little brother. "Are you okay, Tadashi?"

"_Help me_."

"Hiro?" she hopes it's on speakerphone, and that Hiro can hear her. "What's wrong?"

"He's going on a cliched movie and dinner date with-"

"With _GoGo_?!" Honey Lemon cries out happily, sitting up. "_Finally_!"

"Yeah, that would be great thing except maybe for the fact that he forgot how to function."

"Oh, Tadashi." Honey hears a groan in the background, and she can imagine him face down on the bed. "It's just a date." At this point, Honey puts her phone on speaker, and reaches for her chemicals again. "And besides, shouldn't you be calling Wasabi?"

"Wasabi didn't answer the phone," Hiro pipes in helpfully.

"Oh."

"Well, Tadashi, you're not going to be able to go to the date if you're not functioning," Honey Lemon says, smiling to herself.

"What do I _wear?_ What do I _do_? What do I _say_? Where do we _eat_?"

Honey Lemon sighs.

"I _know_. He sounds like such a wuss."

"Hiro, you're probably going to be acting like this on _your_ first date," she points out. "Now. I suggest you wear the jacket you wore for Hiro's presentation. Wear anything underneath that."

"I got it, Honey," Hiro called out, sounding far away from the phone.

"I think you're such a _dear_ for helping Tadashi," Honey comments, and she hears Hiro's snort.

"He's been waiting for this for a long time. I'm not sadistic." There's a pause, and Hiro speaks again. "Can he wear the hat?"

"No hat!" Honey Lemon squeaked.

"Why?" Tadashi spoke up, voice muffled.

Honey Lemon smiles to herself, remembering the first time GoGo saw Tadashi without a hat.

"_He looks like a dork," GoGo said, face flushed._

"No reason at all."

(*)

Since GoGo is a 'strong, independent woman' by nature, she doesn't feel the need to call any friends. By the time two o'clock rolls around, she's got her outfit ready, and she actually _likes_ what she's going to wear, since it's for a 'date', anyhow... And she also thinks that Honey Lemon, date and romance guru, would approve of her outfit.

It's rare to see GoGo in a dress.

(*)

It's funny how Tadashi needs an entire team backing him up for his first date with GoGo. "You can do it, Tadashi!" Wasabi gives Tadashi a huge pat on the back, one that ends up with Tadashi flying about a foot forward.

Honey Lemon, who's offering moral support as well, sighs. "Wasabi, don't kill him."

"_Dude_," Fred interjects, an easy smile on his face. "Just be... _Yourself_."

Hiro leans against the door of the room that he and Tadashi share, and cracks a smile. "I find it amusing that all four of you don't realize that GoGo's getting ready for her date... _Alone_."

Honey Lemon gasps. "I'm a terrible friend!"

"Calm down, Honey," Tadashi says, looking at himself in the mirror. "Knowing her, she's all dressed up and ready to go."

(*)

_Beep_.

**Honey Lemon**

**I'm so so so so so so so sorry I'm not there for you! Good luck on your date! Have fun ;) **

GoGo smiles as she reads Honey's text message. Honestly, she doesn't feel bad that she got ready for her first date in a long time by herself. She probably would have gotten even more nervous if Honey _was_ there.

She looks up at the clock; _4:45_.

Her stomach does a backflip.

(*)

He rolls up the driveway of her apartment in the sleek, black car that Fred let him borrow. "Fred-o, you are _seriously_ a good man," he says to himself, and checks his reflection in the rearview mirror.

He's wearing the jacket, per instruction of Honey Lemon, over a white button-up polo shirt and jeans. In fact, he doesn't look _that _dressed up, or different, but he isn't wearing his San Fransokyo Ninjas hat, and he feels bald without it.

"Okay. Okay. You can do this. It's not like you're going to be meeting the parents or anything," he says, facing the mirror. "It's GoGo. _It's GoGo_."

But as he steps out of the car and up the steps to her apartment door, he wonders if maybe the fact that his date tonight _is GoGo_, is the reason why he's feeling so nervous.

(*)

_That didn't sound like Tadashi's scooter_, is the first thought that comes into GoGo's head. She peeks out the windows and sees a beautiful black car that looked like it came from the Fast and the Furious set, and whistles. "Beautiful."

And suddenly the driver's door opens, and she jumps away from the window, realizing that _it's actually time for the date, and this is actually happening._ She checks her reflection in the full-body mirror.

She's wearing her usual leather jacket over a pale yellow dress that falls short just at knee-level. It's not a golden, Honey Lemon-yellow, but pale, nearly translucent, and GoGo loves this dress. Despite that, this is the first time she's worn this dress. On her feet are one-inch heeled boots (GoGo thinks heels that are _too_ high are very impractical). Her make-up is the same as any usual day, same as her hair, save for a few hairpins to tame the tendrils framing her face.

Satisfied with her look, she takes two deep breaths, and waits for him to knock on the door.

(*)

He stands, fist paused over door. Emotions override his senses, and suddenly he's nervous; what if he ruins the date? What if he says something wrong? What if he forgets how to speak?

He suddenly feels as if he's far, far away, flying high into the air as a strong gust of wind takes him over. His breathing is shallow; as if he can't get enough oxygen into his lungs, and he has half a mind to turn around, head to the car, and promptly drive home when the door slams open.

"Ha... Hamada." She's standing in the door, an annoyed, yet curious look on her face.

Everything fades away, as cliche as it may seem, and suddenly, he feels himself promptly fly back into his body, somehow... Complete.

_He is air, he realizes, and she is the earth, grounding him, keeping him real. _

"GoGo. You look... You look..." His eyes can't help but take her _all_ in; she's beautiful, gorgeous, _radiant_. He's never seen her in a dress before, and certainly not in colors besides black and white. The color on her cheeks is not from blush-on, but he can't tell. "I'm speechless," he croaks, and she fights back a smile.

She looks down at her feet, thinking that he looks pretty damn good, too. "Not so bad yourself, Hamada." _Honey Lemon knows I can't resist his unruly hair, damn it all_, she thinks, looking up and stares at him, trying to avoid the one thing she openly admits to liking about Tadashi - his hair.

"So..." He scratches the back of his head, looking at her sheepishly. "Shall we?" He offers her the crook of his elbow.

She finally smiles at him, and reaches out to weave her arm through his. "We shall."

(*)

**I just realized that I was **_**never**_** going to put this chapter up as one. I needed to split it in two, just to get my shit together. **

**Fun fact: In order to incorporate the prompt 'elements', I was originally going to have their first date as a movie date for an Avatar movie, but I realized it was too 'out there'. I'm happy with my metaphorical sense of the elements here; Air and earth were so happily explained by Tadashi, so you can guess who's going to talk about Water and Fire. **

**How do you think their date preparations went? I sincerely enjoyed this chapter, mainly because I could totally see this happening. Tadashi, adapting the female role and suddenly needed all the support he could get, while GoGo's dealing with it in her own way, alone, but still managing to knock Tadashi off his feet when the time comes.**

**What do you think's going to happen in their actual date? **

**That's it for now, lovies. See you in the next chapter!**

**/flies away using faith, trust, and pixie dust! **


	5. Fire and Water

**It is time for the second part of day four! **

**No incredibly long and boring author****'s note here, I'm saving it until after the date. See ya!**

**(*)**

_Prompt: Elements [2] _

"Are you... Are you _crying, _Hamada?"

Tadashi hurriedly wipes away the little tears gathering at the corner of his eyes. "_No_, I did not just cry because they're playing the Jurassic Park theme song, when it was the soundtrack of my _childhood_," he whispers back, grabbing a handful of popcorn from the tub in GoGo's lap.

She snickers, and grabs another handful. "It's okay, pretty boy. We all get a little nostalgic _sometimes_," she smiles up at him, and they're silent for the rest of the movie. Both are glad that somewhere from the period they were in the car up to arriving at the movie theater, they were able to dissipate the '_Oh my god this is so awkward, we're close friends and we're going out on a date' _phase.

GoGo is also grateful that Tadashi hasn't decided to monologue the rest of the movie, although she's sure it's because he wants to enjoy the movie of his favorite childhood franchise. She, on the other hand, is investing more time on Chris Pratt and his arms (she has a thing for arms and messy hair), and she's always loved velociraptors. It was their speed, she was sure of it.

Halfway through the movie (and halfway through their tub of shared popcorn), Tadashi starts stretching his arm, and GoGo has to roll her eye at his pathetic attempt. It would have been more believable if he were stretching both arms and not just the arm that he's most likely going to wrap around her shoulders.

Just as he's about to place an arm on her shoulders, she leans forward and passes the tub of popcorn to him. "My shoelaces are loose," she comments, and she turns around to see the more than miffed look on his face.

Needless to say, it's not the first failed attempt.

An hour later, they're out of the movie theater, and Tadashi isn't close to shutting up. She's certain that all of the fan theories, comments and side remarks that he wasn't allowed to speak of during the movie are bubbling out of the seams by now, but she doesn't mind. GoGo has accepted this about him. She thinks it's kind of cute. Although she'd rather break her bike than admit it out loud.

He opens the door for her as he leads her into the car again, and GoGo wonders where he's taking her for dinner. "I hope you aren't tired, or anything," he tells her as normally as you would tell a person good morning.

Her eyebrows raise above her head. "Why would I be tired?"

"I have a surprise lined up for you." He grins.

"Well, then, shock me," she says with a smile, and he puts the car in reverse just as GoGo's phone beeps.

**Honey Lemon**

**How's it going, 1/2 of Tomadashi? :3**

GoGo makes a face.

**GoGo**

**Tomadashi?**

**Honey Lemon**

**Tomago + Tadashi duhhh. How's it going?!**

**GoGo**

**He wants to surprise me.**

Tadashi's more than curious to know what GoGo's texting and thinking about, since she's so red. Her fingers are flying across the digital screen faster than ever, and it's almost as if she's angling the phone away from him.

**Honey Lemon**

**Asdfghjkl! A surprise? Awww that's so romantic! **

**GoGo**

**Shut up. Please. **

**Honey Lemon**

**Oh, were you two talking? I'll leave you alone now. Bye-bye! **

GoGo puts her phone back in her pocket, and Tadashi decides to speak up. "Soooo... Who wanted an update?"

She chuckles, wondering if their friends really _are_ that easy to read. "Honey Lemon."

"Yeah, she actually felt pretty guilty about not seeing you off." Tadashi smiled lopsidedly at her, making her heart skip a couple of beats. _Damn, love is so unhealthy_.

It's farther away than she thought, as they drive up a dusty old road on the outskirts of town. "You haven't brought me here to kill me, right?"

Tadashi shakes his head, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel. "If I wanted to kill you, we'd be at the pier by now."

She gives him a dirty look. "Wow, Hamada, way to make me more comfortable."

"Well, looks like we're here!" He says cheerfully, gesturing proudly at the sight in front of them.

GoGo's eyes light up with excitement and approval as she reads the sign in front of them: _**Ayiah's Go-Karts and Diner**_. "Go-Karts?" She squeals girlishly and out of character, making Tadashi laugh.

"Only you would get as excited about Go-Karts as another girl would get excited about shopping," he says endearingly, and helps her out of the car. "So I was thinking, we could have a bite at the diner first, and then go wild on the Go-Kart track."

"Wow, first date and we're going wild already? Smooth, Hamada," GoGo chuckles, and looks at Tadashi, who's desperately trying not to blush.

"I didn't _mean_ it like that-"

"Of course you didn't," GoGo says dismissively, and grabs the crook of his arm. "Come on, Hamada, there's a yellow Go-Kart that's screaming out my name."

They order at the counter and continue talking about Jurassic World, while alternately talking about the unique design of the whole facility. "It's like they combined a whole bunch of vintage things, but kept the whole 21st century vibe going, you know?" Tadashi states, GoGo nodding along with him.

The waitress comes up to them with their food. "It's called _modern vintage_," she stresses, and winks at them before sashaying out of their sight.

GoGo rushes through her food, Tadashi finishing a good five minutes after her. He can't help but smile at the enthusiasm that's bursting through her. "You have the same exact look Hiro had when he came here for the first time."

She smiles. "I can almost imagine the two of you," she says, as they walk towards the Go-Kart track.

"Yeah," he says, sounding distant. "You know, the last time I was here with Hiro... Our parents were still alive."

Her eyes blink open in surprise. She rarely hears him talk about his parents, and knows it's a tender subject for him. "Really?"

He nods. "Mom loved this place. She liked going wild on the course. She always had Hiro with her, though. I rode solo, so did dad." He smiled faintly, and she couldn't help but reach for his hand.

"I'm sure she approves of this date, then," she says wryly, and he nods in response.

"Thanks," he says, and squeezes her hand in response. "Look; I think I see your Go-Kart," he nudges her, and points at a yellow Go-Kart.

"I'm _so_ gonna kick your ass," she grins evilly, and marches over.

"Not while the track king is here," he challenges her, and they laugh while racing each other and other random people for the rest of the night.

(*)

Tadashi walks her up to her door, unsure of what to do next. He's sure that GoGo, who is as quiet as he is, is thinking of the same thing. It wasn't a bad first date; in fact, it was close to perfect. The one thing they're both unsure of is how to say goodbye... And if to decide if a second date is in their future. They reach her door, and Tadashi scratches the back of his head, fishing for words to say. "I... I had a great time," he blurts out, and she smiles.

"Me too," she replies, just as quickly, and they fall silent.

They finally reach her front door, and they both let out a breath they hadn't realized they were holding. Tadashi lets out a weak chuckle. "I'm going to pretend that that was a _good_ sigh? Not a 'I'm glad it's over' sigh?"

GoGo smiles. "I'm just a bit tired. It's not you."

"Yeah, well, we _did_ spend like, four hours in Go Karts," Tadashi comments, and she nods, a twinkle in her eyes. She _had_ beat the track king; but what did you expect from your friendly, neighborhood speedster? GoGo opens the door slowly, and turns around to face him.

"Look, do you... Do you wanna grab like a soda or something, before you go?" Tadashi turns red, and so does GoGo. "I mean- _ugh_, Hamada, don't think I meant it like that!" she growls. "I meant that I have like an entire container of Coke here and I'm not going to finish it all by myself, so-"

"Yeah. Yeah. I think I'd like a Coke," Tadashi stutters out, and follows her inside her apartment building before he can lose his mind.

Her apartment is on the ground floor, and GoGo unlocks the first door to her right. "Don't expect a mini-mansion, Hamada," she mutters, and he laughs.

The apartment itself is clean, with beige walls and minimal pictures. In fact, there are more mirrors here than there are pictures, and GoGo catches his questioning gaze in one of them. "That will be a story for another time, Hamada," she drawls, and disappears into what Tadashi believes is the kitchen.

He roams around her little living space, and finally finds a small shelf that's been cleared out for a small number of pictures. There's a framed family picture that was from probably, five to six years ago. There are about three framed pictures of their group of friends; in one of them, she isn't even _in_ it, but he likes that she's kept a picture of them. The last picture is of her parents, and they look relatively young.

"Didn't think you were a snoop."

Tadashi jumps, and the dry chuckle from behind him makes him relax. He turns around to see GoGo holding two cans of Coke. "Well, I mean, they were right... There."

"I don't blame you," she shrugs, and hands him the can. It's perfectly cool, and he gratefully opens his Coke.

"Thanks," he says, after a particularly large gulp. She merely smiles, and takes a gulp from her own can.

"Like I said, they were just lying around. I'd get pretty chubby around these things." She flops down into a sofa, and after a brief hesitation, Tadashi sits down next to her (but at a 'respectable' distance, of course.).

"Thank... You..." she says slowly, and he turns to look at her with a smile. "I had a... I had a..." she struggles for the right word. "I had a great time. Tonight."

"So... Another?" He asks in a lilting tone that he hopes doesn't pressure her too much.

Her breath hitches, and she immediately gulps down more of her soda. _Think, think, THINK! Do you really want to continue doing this_? She dares to steal a glance at Tadashi; he's drinking from his own can, patiently waiting for her answer. _Yes, yes I do_, she thinks immediately, and turns beet red.

He waits for her reply, almost hearing it in his head; _I don't want to make this awkward. I don't want to continuously pressure you. I'm too much trouble. I'm too demanding. I don't want to hurt you. _

"I'm going to hurt you."

His heart _aches_ at the way she says it, as if she's accepted whole heartedly that the only thing she's going to do in life is hurt people. He turns to her, and she's sadly looking at her Coke can. Before he can stop himself, he scoots over so that he's right next to her, and drapes an arm over her shoulders, just like how he did at the movie theater. She stiffens, just like how she did earlier, and this time, she certainly can't move away. This time, they aren't separated by an annoying armrest. They're much more closer, closer than they've ever been before, and he wonders if he did the right thing.

"How could you hurt me?" He asks her softly, putting his Coke on the ground near the sofa. She mimics him, placing her own Coke near her feet.

"I don't know how to let people in," she admits, sounding like she wants nothing more than to shove him away. "I would eventually hurt you. There are things I won't tell you. I have issues, okay? Isn't that enough?"

"No, actually." Tadashi reaches out his other hand, and reaches for her chin. He gently pulls her chin upward so that she's facing him. "Leiko..." he pauses, hoping his red face doesn't betray his heart. "We all have issues, okay? That's why we need other people in our lives... To make the issues more bearable."

Her breath quickens, and she's suddenly too aware of how close he is to her, how dangerous this is- "You're so stubborn," she breathes out. "You just let people flow around you, you go with the flow. You always want to help, you want to correct everything, and I'm sure you would if you could... You're like water."

He wonders what she's getting at.

"I'm fire." She says this with certainly, and finally gathers the courage to push him away, as she retreats further to the side of the couch. "I'm nice to look at, but eventually... Eventually, after you stare too long, I'll blind you. If you let me be, I will spread, I'll combust, I'll explode... I'll burn you."

GoGo's finally silent, and it's obvious that this is the first time she's ever verbalized her fears like this. Tadashi watches her grip the side of the sofa like a lifeline, and it hurts that she can't hold on to him the same way. He gets what she's saying, he really does. There have been more than a handful of times when she's hurt all of them with a stinging remark, and these sometimes went without apologies. She speaks as if she wants to drive people away, instead of bringing them closer. And he's known that, because you'd have to be an idiot not to get the hint. But if he hadn't wanted her this much, he would have listened a long time ago.

He clears his throat, and she wonders what he has to say, while she refuses to turn to him. "Then... _Burn me_."

GoGo inhales sharply, and she turns to look at him. He has that... _Vulnerable_ look on his face, like he's ready to take a bullet for her, and she feels like crying. It intrigues her the most that while there's so much vulnerability in his eyes, there's also raw passion. It is a strong desire, a burning sensation that rivals even her own fire, and makes her insides shrivel up in anticipation. No one's ever looked at her that way, not even her past boyfriends. No one's ever made her feel _half_ of these beautiful, senseless emotions.

"You're such an idiot, Tadashi," she blurts out, and he has little time to relish the fact that this is the first time she's freely called him 'Tadashi'. She closes the distance between them and knocks him down on the couch in her excitement, hovering over him as she stares down at this idiot, this boy, this fearless individual...

And she presses her lips to his.

(*)

***fans self* **

**I SWEAR TO GOD I MADE MYSELF FALL IN LOVE WITH TADASHI. Hahahaha. Funny story; the first part I wrote was the part when they arrive at GoGo's apartment after the date, until the 'Burn me' part. I wanted Tadashi to say that SO BAD. I felt my OWN panties drop, damn it. Too bad Tadashi + Burning = something unfortunate, but we all know this is an AU, anyway. **

**What did you think of their first date? I personally love how Tadashi links her love of speed to Go-Karts, and of **_**course**_** she'd win the rounds. Unless he let her; but I doubt she'd let him let her win, if that makes sense. She'd kick his ass. :D**

**Guilty confession: If you hadn't noticed, I'm a bit behind on this one. This usually happens when one of of my OTPs go on a date, especially their first one. I get so much pressure trying to make their first dates as cute, fluffy, and non-horrible as possible, that I disconnect myself.**

**Well guess what song inspired me.**

**This chapter is dedicated to One Direction because of Night Changes. /grumbles/ I'm not a Directioner, which is why this is a 'guilty confession'. I just really loved the music video, okay?**

**See you next time! **

**/flies away with poise/**


	6. Tsunami

**Ladies and gentlemen, first of all, thank you for the reviews. I am floored whenever you review, and I love that you all collectively thought last chapter was the best one yet. I agree with you all wholeheartedly. Here are cookies for all of you. /sends cookies/**

**Secondly, I am going to do it. I am actually going to do it.**

**I'm going to **_**cheat**_** for Tomadashi week. **

**You must have wondered why it took so long for me to put this up. The truth it, I couldn't write a genderbent story if my life depended on it. Believe me, I tried. Countless conversations and chats with ayinvui weren't enough to solve my writer's block when it usually does. My muses are unusually silent. **

**I will make up for it somehow, but since this **_**is**_** a multi chaptered fic, I must go on. So here is a little filler chapter for you, so that I (technically) stay on track. I will skip this prompt, so expect the next prompt to be **_**The Need for Speed.**_

**Thank you! **

**(*)**

_Filler Chapter in place of Prompt 5: Genderbent _

Their lips crash together, and both of them feel like they're falling, or flying. There isn't really much of a difference.

Her eyes are closed, while his are open; she caught him off guard, and even though he knew his last words to her would be..._ Provoking_... He hadn't thought she'd react like this. Tadashi doesn't know how to explain the feeling that builds up in him like a tsunami about to crash on a city, except that it feels _so damn good_. His eyes slowly shut and he finally has control of his limbs. His traitorous arms which have gone limp at the contact with her lips, are snaking their way up her arms around her back, pulling her closer towards him.

She makes a sound that makes his inner tsunami roar, and one of his hands grasp at the back of her neck tenderly, angling her so that she fits him perfectly.

This isn't the first time GoGo's kissed someone, but she knows that this is the first time she's actually felt something. All she can hear is the roaring in her ears; all she can feel is the erratic pounding of her heart, and as time passes, she can feel his own heart under her hands, as she fans them out across his chest. Somewhere in the heat, she thinks she even moaned, but she isn't close to denying it. Her regrets are flying out the window faster than Superman away from Kryptonite, and there is no way she's going to stop; that is, until she needs a fresh breath of air... That isn't coming from Tadashi's mouth.

GoGo inhales shakily as they finally disconnect; her hands remain on his chest, his own hands on her lower back and neck. She finds her position on top of him quite comfortable, and she isn't even ashamed that she practically tackled him on her own couch.

"Isn't it funny how..." Tadashi's obviously out of breath, but she loves his efforts at talking, "How you said we wouldn't end up doing something like this when you invited me inside...?"

"Oh, shut _up_," she groans, and leans forward, closing the gap in between them again.

They lose track of everything. Tadashi doesn't care if his jacket gets wrinkled. GoGo is quite frankly debating with herself if it would be proper to take off her jacket when, in reality, it's just getting too humid. For a brief moment, it is Tadashi who is hovering above her, but they immediately switch back. She's too small and he doesn't want to crush her, although in reality, the previous position was more beneficial to both of them.

Tadashi Hamada is a gentleman, and he's never once let himself go like this in the presence of a female. For once, he is fearless. He is free-falling and there's nothing stopping him. He has no desire to stop falling, because he'd do anything for this girl, this gem, the speed queen. She's changed him, changed the way he looks at love, because there was no way he'd thought he'd have to be slightly rough when it came to love. She looks at him and he wants to throw himself down at his knees for her. And her lips, so soft and yet, unyielding, make him lose himself over and over again.

Leiko Tanaka is reckless, but she's never had the desire to be gentle. And yet, in his presence, she wants to be. She wants to savour him, take it slowly, feel every nook and cranny, know him from his head to the tip of his toes. For the first time in a long time, it is beyond physically feeling, and it's scary, because for most of her life, that is what love was for her. A physical thing, devoid of actually feeling anything. Suddenly he comes into her life and then, _bam_. This is different because her heart is on the line, something she's never had to give before.

Their thoughts suddenly coming to a conclusion, the kisses slowly die down, their breathing slows, and she rests her forehead on his, eyes still closed.

"Hi."

His soft whisper makes her eyes open by a crack, and she smiles at him. "Hey."

He smiles faintly at her, and carefully, oh so carefully, wraps his arms around her and turns so that they're lying on the couch, next to each other. "I'm skin and bones. You need to lie down on something softer."

Tadashi's arm serves as a pillow for her head, which she accepts gratefully. They're silent for a while, but it's a nice silence. They are comfortable.

For now.

(*)

Due to the sleep deprivation that normally comes with being a scientific genius, Honey Lemon loves sleep; when she can get it, of course.

She loves it so much that she is ready to throw her beloved phone at the wall just so that it would stop _ringing_.

Of course, after a few more chirps and vibrations (she has unwisely chosen an myriad of bird calls for a ring tone), Honey Lemon decides that whoever's calling her must have an emergency. If it turns out _not_ to be an emergency, then... Well, she'd think about the consequences later.

Sighing, Honey reaches for her glasses and slips them on. Before she checks her phone, she looks at her periodic table wall clock. It's two in the morning; so she still has enough time to sleep if she solves whatever emergency this is, in thirty minutes.

Her eyes pop open.

**Ten missed calls: GoGo.**

**Nine new messages: GoGo.**

"What on earth?" Honey Lemon enters in her password, fearing for the worst. Was there an accident? Did something happen? Did GoGo say something rude? Did Tadashi do something to her friend?

**GoGo**

**Honey Lemon? I need help.**

**Hello? You asleep?**

**Please reply if you're still awake. I am not leaving an embarrassing message on your phone.**

**Wake up.**

**Wake up.**

**Come on. Wake up.**

**Wake up.**

**Honey Lemon.**

**Honey, I kissed him. **

"_What?!_" Honey Lemon squeaks, and checks the time of the message. _1:43AM_. She immediately hits the call button, wanting to know every single detail because God knows everyone's been waiting for this moment for so long.

Her phone rings once, and then it is cut silent. Honey is confused. Was she interrupting anything? Her phone beeps.

**GoGo**

**Don't call me. I can't talk right now.**

She immediately keys in a reply, holding back a gleeful grin.

**Honey Lemon**

**You little cupid, you! IS HE A GOOD KISSER?**

Something comes to mind, and Honey asks a follow-up question.

**Honey Lemon**

**Wait, why can't you talk?**

It's a few minutes before GoGo replies, and Honey Lemon waits impatiently for the reply. She, along with the rest of their friends, had been waiting a long time for this. She knew GoGo had issues with trust and love, and she had initially thought the two of them would end up like Rosie and Alex in _Love, Rosie_, but this was admittedly, earlier than expected.

**GoGo**

**Yes**

Honey Lemon squeals again, and snickers. Obviously, GoGo's trying to keep mum about the whole ordeal, but she doesn't care. She'll find out the story soon enough. The phone beeps again.

**GoGo**

**He's still here, that's why I can't talk. **

**Honey Lemon**

**WHAT?!**

Her mouth drops open. Did... Did something _happen_ between the two of them? She was honestly expecting a good night kiss, a sweet little peck or something deeper, not a... She shudders at the thought.

**GoGo**

**Nothing happened! Jeez. **

**Honey Lemon**

**HOW CAN YOU SAY NOTHING HAPPENED WHEN SOMETHING OBVIOUSLY HAPPENED?**

**GoGo**

**Calm. Down.**

Honey Lemon throws her head back on her pillow, exasperated. She had. To know. What happened.

_This was going to be a long night._

(*)

**Filler chapter, DONE! **

**I'm happy with this, I guess? There's minimal dialogue, but I hope I got both Tadashi and GoGo's feelings across. And I love Honey Lemon in this chapter. She's fangirlling for all of us, people. Hah.**

**Of course, you know, GoGo being GoGo, there's going to be a bit of an internal dilemma for her, so let's just see what happens. Or maybe it's Tadashi who's going to have a dilemma? **

**You know the drill, folks! Read and review! **

**/flies away in a sparkle of golden dust/**


	7. Her Favorite Vice

**Hello, sweeties! So, I****'m almost done with this entire week, and I feel pretty sad and happy at the same time. Being the procrastinating person I am, when I finish this, this will be the second multi-chapter fic I actually finish! **

**DON'T KILL ME FOR JUST UPDATING THIS NOW! **

**I have this, and the last prompt to go; but wait. There's more! I'll be posting an epilogue, so that' s something to look forward to. **

(*)

_Prompt 6: Need for Speed_

Tadashi wakes up to the smell of burnt toast.

There is a faint smile on his face as he hears a muffled string of curses, a little yelp of pain, and the sound of food hitting the bottom of a trash can. He rolls over on her couch so that he's lying on his stomach, and is fully aware that he is on Cloud Nine right now.

He and GoGo stayed up late just... Talking. And kissing, too, but a lot more talking. She has so more mirrors in her apartment because they are a daily reminder of the kind of person she is. GoGo doesn't know it yet, but Tadashi would be smashing these mirrors as soon as he had the time - and _permission_ \- to do so.

"I know you're awake," she comments from the kitchen. "I can practically _hear_ your lovesick smile."

He sits up, beaming at her, and she rolls her eyes. "Smiles can't be _heard_, swee-"

"If you finish that endearment, I will shove this down your throat," she threatens, pointing a spatula at him.

"-Sweet GoGo," he changes hurriedly. "_Someone's_ in a rotten mood."

GoGo is only half-listening as she finally gets the minutes on the toaster right (who knew that little knob actually had _numbers_ on it), and reminds herself to throw out all the bread in the trash. She also reminds herself to buy toast, and butter, restock her groceries and...

She did _not_ want this to happen.

_No. No. No. You can deal with that later. All that relationship shit. Out the window. Right now, breakfast. Only. Breakfast._ GoGo chants to herself inside her brain, hoping that she doesn't short-circuit from all the thinking she's doing. She feels a pair of arms wrap around her waist and her breath hitches, as she tries to calm herself down. "Don't. Scare me. Like that."

He chuckles somewhere near her ear, giving her goosebumps. "Sorry," he says, as she wiggles away from him. "You should have woken me up, I could have helped."

"I'm fine on my own." Her words have two meanings to it, and both of them know it. "It's fine."

He sighs, and watches her back as she works the coffee maker. He had a feeling that she'd be like this. It would be surprising if _she_ had suddenly gone all lovey-dovey on him... But then again, he didn't want to get _too_ used to the cold shoulder. "You know..." he says slowly, leaning against the counter opposite hers. "I never really _did_ tell you how I like my coffee, but you still know, anyway."

GoGo's hands pause on the counter, thankful that he's not pushing the subject. She shrugs. "You always seemed like the two spoonfuls of cream, and three spoons of sugar to me," she says nonchalantly. _Lie_. She knows this fact because she used to watch him during early mornings and late nights in the laboratory, and take-outs and McDonalds.

Of course, Tadashi can see right through her, but decides not to say anything. "I see. While we're on the subject, I just want to tell you that your coffee depends on your mood. Good mood is more cream, and bad mood is more sugar. Confused is black."

She looks down at her cup of coffee. _Black_. "I'm so impressed," she replies drily, and contemplates on adding a whole spoonful of cream, just to spite him. Then she realizes that she really _isn't_ in the mood for that, and leaves it black.

"You know you are," he smiles, and decides it's safe to approach her again. "May I?" he asks teasingly, gesturing at the coffee mugs.

She huffs. "Knock yourself out," she sighs, and leaves him with the mugs while she takes care of their toast.

It's silent until both of them are seated at GoGo's table. "Dig in." She gestures at the toast, so dutifully buttered, and he makes an appreciative noise.

"I've never had someone other than Aunt Cass butter my toast _for_ me."

GoGo smiles, in spite of herself. "Shut up and eat."

(*)

Meanwhile, in the lab, Wasabi and Honey Lemon are arguing, Fred and Hiro watching them rally back and forth as if it were a tennis match. "I don't understand why you don't want me to call Tadashi to see if he knows where the toolbox went!"

"And I told _you_ that you can use your own bolts and screws because there is no way I'm letting you _call_ them!"

"Do you have _any_ idea what this is about, bro?" Fred asks Hiro, eyes never leaving the feuding duo.

Hiro nods. "Tadashi didn't come home last night after his date with GoGo."

The blonde's jaw slacks as he looks at the younger Hamada. "_Dude_. No _wonder_ Honey doesn't want Wasabi to call. They might be doing the-"

"No, Fred, don't put those images in my mind!" Hiro grimaces.

(*)

Tadashi carefully plans out his next moves. Now, he's not a genius when it comes to love, but damn him if he won't try for her. It's simple, right? He knows GoGo like the back of his hand (or does he...), and it should be _easy_ for him to avoid things that make her uncomfortable. "You make cute noises when you sleep." He mentally slaps himself. _Seriously_?

Her cheeks turn red, and she takes an unusually large gulp of coffee. "Well _you_..." she pauses, thinking. "You _talk_."

"I don't."

"You do."

"Not."

"Do!"

"What did I say, then?" he challenges her, thinking she's lying.

She isn't.

"You say... Names."

_Damn it_, Tadashi thinks, remembering the time when Honey Lemon had caught him saying 'GoGo' in his sleep. "Which names?"

"You mumble, so I couldn't really tell _who_," she replies, and blinks once.

Tadashi smiles. When she blinks _right_ after saying something, she's lying. It's her tell when they play poker. Funny how no one else realized it but him. "I see..." There are a few more minutes of silence, which Tadashi uses to down half of his coffee. _Perfect_. GoGo nibbles on toast, her thoughts roaring in her head, as she tries desperately to think a way out of this one, a way for her to get out of this with both her and Tadashi unscathed.

But who is she kidding? She's _so_ deep into this, it's up to her waist. Tadashi's in over his head. There's no way either of them will get out of this without seriously hurting the other. At least GoGo knows she can take care of herself; it's happened before, anyway. It would take a while to heal, but it would happen.

Like she said; she's fine on her own.

Every second they spend in silence, he can feel her plotting her way out of their relationship. It doesn't hurt Tadashi as much as he thought it would, mainly because he was expecting this in the first place. But it still scares him that he might lose her; she is easily one of the best things that has ever happened to him. And suddenly, like a literal lightbulb over his head, he gets an idea.

"You know..." he says slowly, and she looks up at him expectantly, "I don't have to return Fred's car until tonight." Tadashi sees her eyes light up, and he can't help but smile. "Did you want to take it for a spin before I returned it?"

(*)

Tadashi very nearly regrets asking her to drive the Batmobile-esque car. "I'd like to actually have a car to return to Fred, GoGo!" She turns a sharp curve, nearly bumping into a mailbox, and Tadashi squeaks.

"Don't worry," she grins smugly, shifting into third gear. "You can return _something_ to him." Tadashi gulps, and reaches for something to hold on to. GoGo snorts when she sees his knuckles turning white as he grips the bottom of the seat. "Woman _up_."

Speed is her favorite vice. As she turns corners and speeds up to nearly impossible speeds, she lets off more steam then she's ever done in the past few months. Her fears of falling, her confusion at this new change in her life, her thoughts of Tadashi... They all boil up in her head, and she just lets _go_. And as she flies through the streets of San Fransokyo in a beautiful, sleek, speed mobile, she feels more calm, and more at peace as the minutes go by.

And as the engine keeps going, the distance increasing, GoGo also realizes that Tadashi _knew_ this would calm her down. She reaches the more deserted parts of San Fransokyo, the streets that just skim the edge of the island, where the ocean touched the sky. She watches her companion as he looks up at the open sky, smiling to himself as he did so, and she can't help but feel guilty for wanting to keep him out.

She pulls over and slams her foot on the breaks, making both of them lurch forward.

"Whoa!" Tadashi says, the first words he's spoken in the forty-five minutes since they've been driving. "What's wro..." He cuts off when he sees GoGo leaning her head against the steering wheel, her shoulders shaking. "Hey..."

She holds one hand up, stopping him, as the tears start to slowly run down her face. It's finally become too much for her.

She can't run, not anymore. Why did she ever think she could escape him? He's the only one who knew her, front to back, side to side. He understands. _And she was going to push him away. _She was going to shut him out forever. How could she not realize that doing so would be _so painful?_

Tadashi freezes; although it's not the first time he's encountered a crying woman (Aunt Cass on several occasions, and Honey Lemon that one time she was having stomach cramps), but this is the first time he's seen _GoGo_ break down in front of him. His heart twists; she looks so vulnerable, silently crying in the driver's seat. This being one of the first times he's seen her cry, he has no idea how to deal with her.

If he tries to touch her, she might snap at him. If he tries to hug her, she might open the car door and run away. If he talks, she might yell at him. Tadashi bites his lip, carefully calculating his next move.

GoGo inhales shakily before he can do anything, and she starts speaking quietly. "I shut people out because I expect them to crush me." Her eyes are squeezed shut, her hands wrapped tightly against the steering wheel, knuckles stark white against the cool black.

The eight words hang in the air between them, and Tadashi is speechless. "You don't have to explain anything to me-"

"I want to." She says this with a firmness that shuts him up. How long has it been since she's cried? _Too long_, she answers herself. "When people tell me they love me, they... They leave me." Her chest tightens painfully, and it physically hurts her to continue speaking. "My parents abandoned me, I was moved from home to home, passed through my relatives like some fugitive they never wanted, and I..." She taps her fingers on the steering wheel, staring straight ahead. GoGo angrily wipes the trickle of tears on her cheeks.

Tadashi says nothing, merely watches her cautiously as she slowly, slowly, lets the walls fall down. He doesn't want to speak, doesn't want to break the spell.

"And when I finally thought I found a home, they left me, too. Everyone who says they loves me, leaves me. And I just couldn't _take_ it anymore." She inhales again, trying to keep her composure. "I didn't _do_ friends, how much more for _relationships_. I'm a bitch to you, to everyone, and that's because I don't want to get my hopes up." GoGo leans back in her chair, hands still tightly wrapped around the steering wheel. "I try so freakin' hard not to care, but you guys are so different and _you_..." she finally looks at him. "You're too good for me."

The long silence is a cue for Tadashi to speak. But he doesn't.

He slowly reaches out for her hands, and gently unwraps her fingers from the steering wheel, trapping both of her hands in one of his own. He holds her as if she's _fragile_, something precious, and she frowns. Tadashi notices the change in her demeanor, and smiles softly. "You've been too hard on yourself, Leiko," he says gently, and that's all she needs to hear.

This time, when he tries to embrace her, she hugs him back.

(*)

**OH MY GOD THIS IS SO OVERDUE. I swear I'm the worst updater ever. **

**My motivation for this is that I **_**need**_** to finish this so I can move on in life. JFC. I will always have that little bit of guilt inside me if I don't finish this. **_**Especially when i'm so close to finishing it. **_**I would like to thank Demi Lovato for inspiring me with her song 'I Hate You, Don't Leave Me', especially because the song is **_**so**_** GoGo.**

**Oh, GoGo. One of the main reasons why this took so long was mainly because of GoGo. I haven't seen her break down, mainly because we only have one movie. I debated with myself; would she even break down? Then I realized it was a stupid question because **_**everyone**_** breaks down, including GoGo.**

**So I don't apologize if she seems OOC to you, because to me, she doesn't. Imagine being expected to be as strong as she is; of course she wouldn't openly break down. The fact that she did it in front of Tadashi says a lot. **

**One more chapter to go, and then the epilogue. I'm so excited to finish this! **

**Self-Promotion: If you haven't already, go check out my Plans A-Z for more Tomadashi goodness. **

**Xx **

**/flies away from flames**


	8. Munchkin

_**Ahhh, finally getting to the end of this. I can finally rest. ... Oh wait, I still have Plans A-Z. Whatevs. /dies/**_

_**Thanks for the support so far, guys! The reads number just went waaay up and that makes me happy! **_

_Prompt 7: New Beginnings_

"_Mooooovie night!_" Fred crows as he enters the door to the Hamada household, just like he does every night. Honey and Wasabi follow, identical smiles on their faces and bringing snacks; their tradition, as well. GoGo is the last to enter, because she is _always_ the one to park the car (being the best driver _and _parallel park-er). Hiro and Tadashi almost _never_ need to open the door for them; it's always unlocked about five minutes before the rest of the gang arrive, and the Hamada brothers are always in charge of the physical set-up.

Their actions are traditional and predictable, just like movie night is. How can't it be, when they've done it for a while?

But tonight, something changes, and Tadashi's by the door when they arrive. Everyone is surprised as they pass by Tadashi, who gives them a small, nervous smile. "That's new," Wasabi notes.

Honey Lemon has a little suspicion as to why her friend is standing like a coat rack near the door, but decides not to push it. "Come on, let's just go find Hiro," she hints with a small smile.

When GoGo steps through the door, she's surprised to see him as well, and even _more_ surprised when he bends down to press a kiss to her forehead. "Ha-Hamada!" she squeaks.

Tadashi laughs. "You're going to have to get used to that, you know," he teases, and she blushes. _Ah, I love having that effect on her_, he muses. "How was your day?"

"It was... Okay," she murmurs back, feeling a like a fish out of water with this whole... Relationship thing. She has to constantly remind herself that it would be a bit mean for her to snap at Tadashi like she used to, and-

He leans down to whisper in her ear. "You know that you don't have to change for me, right?" He smiles, and straightens back up.

She can't help but smile a bit. It's a bit creepy that he basically just read her mind, but maybe that was the way this - relationships and feelings and everything - was supposed to work. "Don't change for me either, got it?" She rose an eyebrow at him, and he chuckles sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"Well... Maybe just the way I act around you," he replies softly, and presses another kiss to her forehead.

"Hey, lovebirds!" Hiro whistles at them. "Movie's about to start - Honey already picked her traditional tear-jerker. Some Korean movie about a little girl and her dad in prison."

"Oh joy," GoGo mutters, and Tadashi laughs.

"I'll be sure to wipe your tears afterwards, you know?" Tadashi wraps an arm around GoGo, who squirms a little. Hiro rolls his eyes.

"Oh my God, this is going to be so annoying," Hiro groans, as the new couple passes by.

"I think it's actually really cute!" Honey squeals, an excited grin on her face. "You two are going to make _adorable_ babies."

"_Honey_."

"I'm happy for you guys. Really." Fred flashes a popcorn filled smile, already munching on his snacks.

Wasabi shrugs, but is smiling all the same. "Just don't get distracted too much - or _us_ for that matter."

"Yeah!" Fred pumps a fist into the air. "No PDA in the lab! Unless, you know, something really _good_ happens and you wanna, I don't know, maybe _smooch_ a little-"

"Don't worry, Fred," GoGo shoots back, as she plops into her designated seat. "There is no way we're going to be doing _that_ in front of all of you-"

"Unless, of course, something really good happens!" Tadashi sits right next to her, closer than he usually does. "Right, babe?"

She scowls. "No generic pet names, Hamada, I _swear to God_."

Honey and Hiro have an identical look of content on their faces. "They look really happy, don't they, Hiro?" Honey asks the younger Hamada.

Hiro nods. "It was eating him out from the inside for a long time, you know? He had no idea how she felt about him. He liked her a _lot_. For the longest time. You have no _idea_," Hiro stresses to Honey. Hiro recalls the first time Tadashi had realized his feelings for GoGo - nearly two years ago. Tadashi got home late, and after a berating from Aunt Cass, he had gone up to the room he shared with Hiro.

"_I'm in big trouble, bro," _Tadashi had said at the time. _"I really, really, really like someone."_

Hiro smiles at the recollection. Look where they were _now_.

"What about munchkin?" 

GoGo snorts. "Why, because I'm small?"

"Let's go with cute and fun-sized," Tadashi teases.

"Let's start the movie, already," GoGo grunts.

"Sure thing, _munchkin_," Wasabi chuckles, as he reaches for the remote to press play. GoGo glares at Tadashi, who grins sheepishly at her.

He leans down to whisper to her. "I'm sorry." She can tell he means it, and he does. He doesn't want to make this any more uncomfortable than it already is, but she knows he can't help but tease her every once in a while. Even though it annoys GoGo a little, she knows it's a sign of affection for him, just like her little grunts and glares were her _own_ signs of affection - even if he had yet to figure it out.

Hiro turns off the lights with a mocking glare towards his brother. "No funny stuff, you two."

Tadashi salutes his brother. "Aye, aye."

The movie starts playing, and GoGo can't help but feel a bit apprehensive. Sure, they've already had a movie date, but this one is different; all because they have a new label stamped over them. Her senses feel like they're on fire, but for some reason, it seems like he's too far away from her. She scoots over centimeter by centimeter, closer to him, hoping he won't notice.

He does.

He smiles, and leans down to give her a soft kiss on her temple. "Miss me already?" Tadashi whispers. GoGo doesn't reply, knowing he understands. He reaches over and takes her hand in his, squeezing gently as he interlaces her fingers through his. "Personally, I prefer hand-holding to shoulder-hugging." 

She smirks, and tries to suppress the goosebumps that are just itching to erupt from her skin. "You have a point." He brings her hand up to his mouth and gently kiss her knuckles. _Oh, screw my goosebumps_, GoGo thinks to herself, knowing that her traitorous ears are starting to turn red.

It's the start of something new, and in uncharted territories. They've already jumped off the cliff, unsure of what's at the bottom. He's glad he took the jump, even happier that he took it with her. There would be fights, near break-ups, and everything else in between. But of course there would be happiness, love, and new beginnings...

And that's all they could ever ask for.

(*)

_Ahhhh, finally finished. This is way too overdue - after reading and re-reading the previous chapters, I noticed some things don't quite match. Oh, well. It's my fault for being so lazy in updating while this was still fresh in my mind. That being said, I shall update and change a few chapters _before_ uploading the Epilogue - and thus, ending my take on Tomadashi week._

_I will mark this as 'Complete' because I have no idea when I'll upload the Epilogue. And it is, technically, complete. I just don't want to duplicate any of my other Tomadashi stories. _

_Thank you so much for sticking around. I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. _


End file.
